mindless_behaviorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Right
Mrs. Right is the second single and the eleventh single from the debut studio album, #1 Girl by American boy band, Mindless Behavior. The single features rapper, Diggy Simmons and there is also a remix version featuring United Kingdom rapper, Chipmunk. The video for the song is also their most watched music video to date. Music Video The music video centers around Prodigy, Roc Royal, Ray Ray, and Princeton in a classroom being taught geography by rapper/actor LL Cool J (Mr. Cool J) as he tells them he is going to take them all over the world as the girls in the classroom perform dances from around the world while they are dressed from different countries. It then moves into an gymnasium where the boys do their choreography, Diggy Simmons can be seen rapping his verse, and also Mike Epps can be seen dancing dressed as a janitor. Lyrics Where is Mrs. Right? I gotta find her, her. Chorus: Where is Mrs. Right I gotta see her, Travel all across the world just to meet her Get me on a flight I gotta see her, Travel all across the world just to meet her Travel to LA and maybe to the Bay, Come to Chi-Town, she might be out the states, Book a flight to London, book a flight to France, Can we go to Switzerland, can we hit Japan? 1: Shawty say ya don't but I bet you do, MB on your ring tone, posters in your room, Sassy little thing, like, like the way you talk, Heard you got the goods go ahead show them off, Take a picture quick, send it to my phone, Dimple in your cheek, white Gucci stunners on, Don't know where you've been hiding from me so long, Prodigy, Roc, RayRay and Princeton we on So baby come on Chorus: Where is Mrs. Right I gotta see her, Travel all across the world just to meet her Get me on a flight I gotta see her, Travel all across the world just to meet her Travel to LA and maybe to the Bay, Come to Chi-Town, she might be out the states, Book a flight to London, book a flight to France, Can we go to Switzerland, can we hit Japan? Simmons: Light-skinned, dark dark-skinned, Long hair don't care long as ya hearts in it. Looking for my Mrs., enough to drive me insane, Matter of fact aye yo Prodigy sing. 2: Hopping on a plane, coming straight to y'all, In Tokyo we say Kon'nichiwa, is off the walls, London in the spring, pa- Paris in the fall, We don't discriminate girls no we love 'em all, All my German chicks, let me kiss ya back, Open up your Mac Book, put me on your lap, Space and sending smiley faces on the chat, Met some good girls, yeah they're all over the map, But where she at, where she at? Chorus: Where is Mrs. Right? I gotta see her, Travel all across the world just to meet her Get me on a flight I gotta see her, Travel all across the world just to meet her Travel to LA and maybe to the Bay, Come to Chi-Town, she might be out the states, Book a flight to London, book a flight to France, Can we go to Switzerland, can we hit Japan? 3: Flying so high, so high, destination everywhere, I gotta find a way to get to where You are, you are, Simmons: Where's my Mrs. Right now, I need her right now, I got some things I wanna say, so I'm gonna write it down, Wipe me down, wipe me down, if I like you, you wifey now, I predict one day we'll be together, I'm a psychic ow, Been to the south, been to the Bay, Even took few trips out the states, I know you an angel, so maybe I should look out of space, Aye D-I-Double G-Y searching for the right one, Prodigy, Double R, Princeton, Ray Ray, let em know where we coming from Chorus: Where is Mrs. Right? I gotta see her, Travel all across the world just to meet her Get me on a flight I gotta see her, Travel all across the world just to meet her Travel to LA and maybe to the Bay, Come to Chi-Town, she might be out the states, Book a flight to London, book a flight to France, Can we go to Switzerland, can we hit Japan? Where is Mrs. Right? Trivia *This is the band's most successful single and music video to date. *The music video has more views than their first music video, My Girl. *The song was also co-written by members of Mindless Behavior. *Roc Royal originally had a verse on the show but was edited out for Diggy Simmons' second verse. *There is part of a verse in the song where it features Prodigy names the group members in a specific order, "Prodigy, Roc Royal, Ray Ray, and Princeton" which ironically is the order that the first three have left the group expect for Princeton.